Dutchy of Theta Xi
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} The Dutchy of Theta Xi is a growing, somewhat developed, and established nation at 91 days old with citizens primarily of Greek ethnicity whose religion is Voodoo. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Dutchy of Theta Xi work diligently to produce Pigs and Lumber as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Dutchy of Theta Xi is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. Plans are on the way within Dutchy of Theta Xi to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Dutchy of Theta Xi allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Dutchy of Theta Xi believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Dutchy of Theta Xi will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History Early Days The Dutchy of Theta Xi was founded on December 21, 2008 after secret arrangements were made in the heart of Troy, New York. The struggling nation was quickly picked up by The Democratic Order and became a full member of the alliance on December 22, 2008. The upper echelon of The Dutchy of Theta Xi 's government worked heavily with The Democratic Order's Ministry of Membership Orientation, as well as the TDO Nation School for guidance on how to best run a successful nation. Early attempts were made by then Chancellor dnathe4th to use Machiavelli's The Prince as the foundation of The Dutchy of Theta Xi 's governance, but it was quickly decided that The Democratic Order knew better, since their policies such as The Democratic Order's Declaration of Global Neutrality and such had been serving their members well for years. April Expansion In The Dutchy of Theta Xi 's ongoing quest for economic domination, the strategy has changed in recent days (April). Throughout all most of its first three months, The Dutchy of Theta Xi enjoyed tax collecting and bill paying daily, yielding a steady and predictable flow of money every day as income. Said money was then usually turned around to purchase Infrastructure so as to strengthen The Dutchy's internal systems. However, a number of days ago a traveling Economist named Warbuck stumbled upon The Dutchy of Theta Xi 's situation and addressed top members of the Economic Progression Committee with a plan to greatly stimulate The Dutchy's growth. The Dutchy is currently saving up through Improvement Swapping and other income to perform an Advanced Infrastructure Jump, with hopes to skyrocket both The Dutchy's capacity for citizenship, as well as the incomes of individual citizens. Infrastructure Planners of the Dutchy set a plan of work and investment for six weeks in preparation for an Advanced Infrastructure Jump. As a result, the Dutchy's Nation Score shot up nearly 4k points, and citizenship ballooned as well. The Dutchy also had the funding for its first Wonder. As a result of the success of the first jump, Nation Planners are coming up with a framework to duplicate the success in the future. The Dutchy of Theta Xi also began to import Technology rather than export it. While this will cause the Dutchy a huge source of income, benefits of the new Technology are already being seen, as the population literacy has vastly improved. War Involvements The Karma War The Dutchy of Theta Xi is a proud member of The Democratic Order, the largest alliance to declare Global Neutrality. As a result, the Dutchy has been unaffected directly by the conflict. However, problems on planet Bob as a whole are still effecting the Dutchy. The Global Radiation Level has far surpassed anything anyone has seen before and the Dutchy's citizens express discontent on a daily bases. While the Dutchy has no course of action to remedy the situation, citizens still openly criticize the government, some even packing up and leaving. The Democratic Order as a whole has benefited from the war, as other alliances in the Sanction Race have lost score points consistently and TDO has stayed constant. As a result, the Dutchy of Theta Xi will soon be a member of a sanctioned alliance, and looks forward to contributing to this cause farther. Alliance Involvements The Dutchy of Theta Xi has remained loyal to The Democratic Order, but has maintained an open mind in the geopolitical world. The Dutchy maintains relations with other nations in other alliances as well as in other color spheres. The Democratic Order The Dutchy of Theta Xi joined The Democratic Order on December 22, 2008. The Dutchy was immediately drawn to the economic emphasis the alliance promoted, and fit in well to The Democratic Order's every day life. The Dutchy immediately began looking for means of giving back to the Order as best it could. Recruiter The Dutchy became an active recruiter for the Order in an attempt to bring more nations into this beneficial organization, as well as to boost The Dutchy's economy. The alliance pays decently for those who put time into it, and The Dutchy made many personal friends with new nations as they joined the alliance. The citizens of the Dutchy enjoyed free reign, traveling to other new nations promoting the works of The Democratic Order. Low Senator Early May marked a turning point for The Dutchy of Theta Xi. It's current administration had been deeply involved in helping the Order, and it was about time they recognized it. Behind the doors of the Senate of The Democratic Order, unannounced to the Dutchy, the Senators were voting the Dutchy's President to be elevated to a Low Senator of the Order. Installed into his new position of office on the same day as friend Yosh, dnathe4th and Yosh became incredibly active on the Senate Floor, voting and debating on every major piece of legislation that came across their desks. So far dnathe4th has voted primarily to keep The Democratic Order safe economically, as well as in defense against rogue nations. Recently dnathe4th strongly supported offensive military actions against a large rogue ghost of the Order, threatening nuclear roguery against some of the Order's top members. Deputy Minister of Defense After a half-hearted campaign to become the Minister of Defense for The Democratic Order, dnathe4th lost the election and instead volunteered to become a Deputy of the ministry, to continue his work in making sure the nations of TDO remained out of harm's way. Dnathe4th currently serves as a Captain in the Ministry of Defense, under Minister John Warbuck (who he campaigned for in the Waruck for HS Campaign earlier this year). Dnathe4th welcomes the opportunity to continue benefiting the Order, and is on day and night making sure the citizens and nations of TDO remain safe.